Something
by xErikax
Summary: Mara Anne Blair is a physical therapist who gets to work with WWE wrestler CM Punk. All is going well until Mara finds herself falling for Punk, forcing her to choose between her job and the tug-of-war inside her heart. Oblivious to her romantic overtures, Punk is instead drawn to the affections of Mara's childhood friend who has her sights set on being an WWE trophy wife. ONESHOT


**Hey guys! This is a one shot that I was asked to write. It's only taken me a month to write with distractions and such, but here it is! Hope you like it girlie :)  
Happy Reading! XOXO-  
-Erika**

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm here right now!" Mara's best friend Lacey cried out, babbling.

Mara rolled her almost coal black eyes. This was the third time in twenty minutes that her friend had said this. Mara Henderson worked for the WWE as a physical therapist, so she had to travel around with them and they just happened to be in her hometown of Brooklyn. She had invited her friend Lacey McDonald to come with her to work that night, since it was Monday night and they were taping RAW.

"Will you please introduce me to everyone? You know I could never repay you for it!"

"For the fourth time, yes. I will. I swear, you act like you're a ten year old boy rather than a twenty-six year old woman," Mara said, turning down the long lighted corridor.

"Girl, you know I just wanna get my hands on one of these wrestlers around here," her friend said, eyeing Matt Hardy as he walked past them.

Mara laughed. "You've been saying that since we were teenagers."

Lacey nodded. "Yep. And I've had a crush on most of them since we were in grade school."

Mara led Lacey into the trainer's room. "Tell me something I don't know," she said, flopping onto the cushioned stool.

"When are you going to introduce me to this Second-City-Savior best friend of yours, huh?" Lacey asked, fumbling around with a gauze wrap.

"You do know that he's not going to sleep with you just once right?" Mara said, instantly serious. Phil was nothing to mess when it came to her. He was not only her best friend, but she had taken a liking to him when she first came to the company four years ago, and the feelings grew stronger and stronger each day. Only Phil was too oblivious to it all.

Lacey looked over at her. "Who said anything about a one-night-stand?"

Mara sighed, running her hands through her dark hair. "Fine, but-"

She was interrupted by the door bursting open and in came two medics with a cursing CM Punk, or Phil Brooks, holding his arm.

"I said I could walk on my own you pricks, it's my arm that's hurt, not my legs!" He cried out, glaring at the two.

Mara smiled and went over to the cabinet to put some rubber gloves on. "What is it this time Phil? Diving from the ring and it went wrong?"

"Oh shut the hell up. I don't need your attitude right now, I'm an injured man," he said, flopping down on the medical bed. He was obviously joking with her, and she knew this. It was just Phil's humor. A bit odd, but it was one of the main reasons why she loved him so much.

She laughed and went over to help him. "Your elbow again?" she asked a little more seriously.

He nodded. "Hurts like a bitch too."

Mara twisted his arm carefully, trying not to make the pain any worse. She looked at his face for a reaction and could tell he was in a bit of pain; he was biting and playing with his lip ring, something he did to distract himself from things like this. She twisted it a different way and he hissed.

"Sonofabitch!" he yelled, angrily staring at the ceiling. "Stupid medic," he mumbled, but Mara heard it.

"Stupid, wreckless, sweaty wrestler," she said quiet enough for him to hear. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk, and Mara smiled to herself as she began wrapping him up.

"I know it's essentially pointless to even attempt to give you medication, so just go easy during workouts and keep it on ice and it should be better in a week or two," she said, turning to her clipboard when she was finished.

"Thanks Doll," he said, jumping from the bed and moving his arm around experimentally.

There was a throat clearing and Mara had just remembered Lacey was still in the room. She was standing off to the side, out of the way by a counter in the corner. Her eyes were wide and full of excitement as she took in the sight of the highly attractive wrestler in front of her.

Mara sighed. "Phil, this is my friend Lacey. She's a big fan of yours. Not to mention one of my childhood friends."

He smiled at her. "I would say it's nice to meet ya, but under the circumstances," he said, looking down at his elbow.

Lacey practically bounced forward. "It's nice to meet you too," she said, smile on her face as she shook his hand with his good arm.

Mara could tell from Phil's face that he was instantly taken with Lacey. She was exactly his type; athletic, blonde, and witty. And it hit her good.

"So do you still wanna go for Denny's after we all get out of here?" Mara asked, distracting herself from her current train of thought.

Phil nodded, finally taking his eyes from Lacey. "Yeah sure."

Knowing she was going to regret this, Mara turned to Lacey. "Do you want to come with?"

Lacey nodded quickly, smiling widely.

**3 Months Later**

"Hey Sweets," Phil answered his phone, for the third time in two hours. This was getting stupidly ridiculous. Almost instantly Phil and Lacey started dating back at the Denny's, three months ago, and it was making Mara sick to her stomach. The last thing she wanted to do was see her best friend and her…she didn't even know what to call him anymore….get together. It was easy to see how weirdly jealous that Lacey had become of Mara, since she wasn't able to spend as much time with Phil as Mara did. She called every day, at least ten times, and she had just interrupted yet another discussion concerning Phil's health.

"I know, but we'll be in the area next week. You're just going to have to wait on it Lacey!" Phil said, clearly frustrated.

Mara gave him a look that said "Get the hell off the phone now" as he held one finger up to her.

"Look, we're just going to-" he was cut off as Mara snatched the phone from his hand and chucked it out the door and down the hall, closing the door and locking it.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, getting all huffy.

"The right thing," Mara stated, looking back at her clipboard. She wasn't really focusing on anything in particular, mainly because she was trying not to think about his wearing of jeans, boots, and tight black t shirt that fit him snugly in all the right places.

"You do realize that was a $200 phone you just threw out the door," Phil said, glaring at her.

"We weren't going to be able to talk if she kept calling Phil," Mara said, rolling her eyes at his look.

"Still, you didn't have to throw it…" he grumbled.

"Yeah well, Lacey can wait," Mara said, getting annoyed now.

"Why are you so moody with her all the sudden?" Phil asked.

Mara shrugged, sitting on her little stool. "She's a bit…eccentric about your relationship."

Phil smiled. "Sounds like someone's jealous."

"Not as much jealous as annoyed…believe me."

"Why can't you just be happy for her? For us? After all you are the one who got us together?"

Mara snorted. "Yeah, right after she practically shook everything she had in your face."

"Mara, enough. She's your best friend. Why would you say something like that?"

Mara was clearly getting angry about this conversation now. She didn't know whether she wanted to kill him or just jump him at the moment. She loved the sarcastic side of him, but how could he honestly be so ridiculously blind?

"Because I love you!" she blurted, staring at the floor. "I have since I came here. And yet you never pay attention because you're either too busy comforting Lacey or hitting the gym." She rambled on, not exactly caring what was coming from her mouth. "I've done everything short of slapping you in the face and telling you to wake up and see that I actually care for you as more than a best friend. But obviously I was too late. And I get that. So if you hate me for spilling this all on you, I get that. But for the love of Jeebus, do NOT ask me why I would say that about my supposed "best friend" who has been cheating on you with half the roster."

By the time that Mara had finished her rant, she was practically in tears and panting. She had been looking at the floor the whole time, and just now dared to look at him.

The look on his face was blank as he stared at her, his jaw hung open slightly. Mara pierced her lips together and spoke again, only quietly this time. "Say something."

"Something," he replied after a silent moment…smiling at her, walking towards her.


End file.
